Points of Interest
Facts *How to Pronounce Can and Can’t has the longest silence and is the longest video. Crackling/burning can be heard in the silence, as well as what seems to be finger tapping or drumming in no specific rhythm (different from the spectrographic clicking). *All the videos have disabled stats *There is a great deal of background noise in the video, "How to Pronounce Goethe " *Police sirens are heard in "How to Pronounce Yield. " *In How to Pronounce RSVP, Announcer talks about disguises, and asks “What does RSVP really mean? Let’s go to France to find out” **What does RSVP really mean? What does France have to do with it? Is it the French based Safran/Morphotrust handling some of our biometric ID systems and metadata? **RSVP stands for "Répondez s'il vous plaît." When translated, the phrase means "please respond." **RSVP also stand for Resource Reservation Protocol. **RSVP also stands for Rapid Serial Visual Presentaion. This is a system that presents information (generally images or text) diplayed word-by-word in a fixed focal point, in order to improve reading skills. Interesting Quotes How to Ask for Help in EnglishApr 14, 2012 I need your help with something, Chief How to Make a Suggestion in English Apr 15, 2012 what if we destroyed the documents instead? How to Apologize in English Apr 17, 2012 i'm very sorry that you had to see that, Chief. This tragedy is no one's fault but our own. How to Bargain in English Apr 20, 2012 I'll tell you where it is if you promise to leave this city. How to Compliment Someone in English Apr 26, 2012 Don Knows many important things. How to State an Unpleasant Fact in English Apr 28, 2012 I have no choice but to complete the mission. How to Give Orders in English May 6, 2012 I don't care what Chief said. You are going to complete this assignment. How to Tell a Secret in English May 7, 2012 Don knows what happened on the riverboat How to Backpedal in English May 8, 2012 I never said that I condoned it. I just said that i wouldn't have been able to stop it How to Use Counterfactual Conditionals in English May 14, 2012 We might still be together if we hadn't gone on that mission How to Use It's and Its in English May 18, 2012 It's too late to change things now. How to Pronounce Question Jun 28, 2012 Don's abilities are beyond question How to Pronounce Merlot Jul 25, 2012 The minister recoils from the gaudy Merlot pairing ... is our cover blown? How to Pronounce Lasso Aug 3, 2012 Chief, who had posed as a waiter, said Lasso had been seated at the president's table. How to Pronounce Can and Can't Aug 12, 2012 I can still hope for Mendoza's cooperation, but I can't imagine how we'll explain this to Chief. How to Pronounce Live Sep 3, 2012 Back then, I only had two things to live for: her and the mission. Hal does not live next to Don. How to Pronounce Real Sep 5, 2012 What's the real reason Mendoza is stalling? Chief says Mendoza can be a real diva during wartime. How to Pronounce Architect Sep 18, 2012 First, who was the architect of our mission? How to Pronounce Financier Sep 20, 2012 Third, why would a financier of Jackie's status choose to accompany us for field work? How to Pronounce Tlaxcala Sep 22, 2012 Fifth, what wasn't Chief telling me about the Tlaxcala office? How to Pronounce Ouroboros Sep 23, 2012 Sixth, why had the minister sketched an ouroboros on his napkin last night? How to Pronounce Curriculum Vitae Sep 24, 2012 Seventh, why was there a five-year gap on Glyph's curriculum vitae? How to Pronounce Connection Sep 25, 2012 Eight, what connection did Chief's ex-wife have with President City? How to Pronounce Conceal Sep 27, 2012 And tenth, why did she insist we conceal our relationship from the rest of the squad? How to Pronounce Exegesis Sep 28, 2012 One day, these questions will be answered in a splendid exegesis. How to Pronounce Certain Sep 29, 2012 I was certain that someone in LA knew the answers to all ten mysteries. How to Pronounce Perhaps Sep 30, 2012 Or perhaps I already knew them myself? Dates *Up until 4/25/13, this link was posted with every video, listed as http://bit.ly/basic-english-phrases. Uploading stopped then and resumed on July 09, without the links. *1 year ago, he says "I've been trying to tell you that I love you for more than two years." A little over two years from that video was the date he uploaded the first one. Considering the age of the channel, this implies the "game" was already happening over a year ago. Category:Research